i_might_be_a_fake_cultivatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Lin Junjun
Appearance She was very beautiful. Her brows were like two artful wisps of delicate smoke, her features were like the reflection of a beautiful flower in a pool of clear water, giving off a sense of delicate grace. Background She is daughter of the Celestial Thearch, Celestial Maiden Tian Yu. The Celestial Thearch was the monarch of the Heavenly Court, ruling over the land as a transcendent being in the Kingdom of the Nine States. It was said that he had seven daughters, the youngest of whom had the Dao title of Tian Yu. She was bright and very skilled with her hands, with a kind heart to match. She was the Celestial Thearch’s most beloved daughter. History An Lin decided to climb to the top of Cloud Mountain with the goal of bungee jumping from the summit and meeting the system requirement to cultivate Wind Spirit. However, he did not know that the mountain was a restricted place that she partly used to practice Dao of Art. And when he broke into the mountaintop she was finishing a painting that cost her months and when she was giving the finishing touch, the painting was spoiled by An Lin's sudden appearance. She did her best to contain her anger, but she didn't know An Lin was an unconsciously annoying person to her, even to the point where she thought he was someone sent by the heavens to test her Dao heart. However after An Lin ridiculed his painting that was damaged because of him, she could no longer hold back and beat him halfway to his death. After beating him she managed to regain her usual calm and introduce herself and ask for An Lin's name. As soon as she confirmed that his goal was really to jump from the summit of the mountain she allowed him to do so, however as soon as An Lin jumped he once again mocked her painting as a rematch for being beaten by her, lighting again all her anger, but she could no longer beat him, so she swore she would remember him. Trivia * She gave rewards to everyone in An Lin's group for sharing the inheritance content they received from the 88th Purple Star Research Institute, however when An Lin's turn came she went bankrupt with the amount of information he had to exchange, to the point where she bursts into tears because she can't vent the anger of being bullied by An Lin.Chapter 131 * She was the representative of Heavenly Court responsible for presenting the rewards to the champions, however her real motive was to take revenge on An Lin, who suffered a one-sided beating from her once again.Chapter 225 * She tried to make a joke with An Lin by giving a "blank check" to one of the immortal pills to be exchanged at Dou Shuai Palace, however to her surprise An Lin used Yi Xi's voice transmission talisman to complain about her and ended up being that her father was present, leaving her ashamed and more resentful of An Lin.Chapter 227 References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human